Together until the end of reach
by SHONENJUMPBOY
Summary: A ONESHOT about Kat and Noble Six  My Spartan  Noble six saved Kat. I don't think its good but please let me know what you think! I know things are wrong about Spartans and other things, but this Is MY fiction, this is a test as it's my first halo fic.


Noble six and Kat were in the elevator, waiting to proceed to their destination. Noble six watched Kat typing on her devise. And talking the others, the elevator doors opened. Noble team ran to the bunker while Six and Kat were right behind them. But Six saw a covenant ship, a sniper was aiming for Kat. He had to act fast.

"Look out!" Six shouted and pushed Kat away from the fire and took the hit on his left shoulder, near the heart.

Kat saw Six got shot in the shoulder, he fell down but she caught him, she pulled out her pistol and fired at the ship and the rest of the nobles fired as well. She pulled six into the bunker and the doors closed. Kat placed six on his back.

"Noble six! Are you okay!" Kat shouted, Six moaned in pain but nodded his head.

"That's a relief, it was risky, but you did the right thing and in time. Good work Six" Carter said to his fellow Spartan "We need a medical pack over here!"

Noble breathed heavily, everything was dark, he griped on the dog tags Jorge gave him before he died on the ship back in space. Was this really it? He saw Carter with a Medical pack.

Kat took the medical pack from Cater "You sure you can do it?" he asked her, Kat laughed.

"Hey, I may be a great at technology, but I'm not a bad medic" she reassured him, she looked back at her comrade, she opened the medical pack, took her helmet off and started treatment.

"Thank you...for saving me" she said to six.

"Without you, we'll never make it, we need everyone and stay strong. We lost Jorge, our strength, you are our brains, Jun our marksman, Carter our leader and Emile...he's just Emile" six said, Emile heard him "I heard that!"

Kat who was almost finished with the wound, smiled at Six's words, 'he thought a lot about us...except Emile' she thought, "I can read your mind Kat!...nah just kidding".

"And you six, your our sword" Kat commented, Six lifted his head up "Sword?", "You have a lot of bravery and courage, you are like a sword leading your soldiers to victory. You remind me of a certain Spartan"

Six knew who she meant, he gets that a lot. Kat was finished with the treatment, Six got up and felt good as new. "Thanks Kat", Kat grabbed his left shoulder "Any time Six, but I will repay you for saving me"

"All right Noble Team, let's get aboard the ship" Carter called out, Six was still a bit hurt but Kat grab Six's arm and put it over her neck and they walked to the ship.

2 hours Later, Six was sitting in on a chair in the doctors room, the doctor said he'll live for more battles, Six walked down to the meeting room but the others came out, Kat walked up to Six.

"Noble Six, you and I are together to recover information about the covenant forces on reach", Six nodded and they went to their transport. They sat down and the chopper took off. Six and Kat were silent for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Six...tell me about yourself, since you have so much black ink" Kat asked, almost demanding. Six looked down and turned to face her.

(His history I created, I'm using my halo reach Spartan)

"Well...when I was 18, I joined the UNSC to become like my brother who joined UNSC and then ODST, but he died 3 years later after he joined. I was proving to be an outstanding soldier from the rest of the others. I decided to Join ODST at the age of 19, I had a squad, 5 members including me, 2 died and they were my best friends. After 5 years of being part of ODST, I was chosen to be a Spartan, I decided to keep my helmet in memory of my friends and years of fighting." Kat was stunned by his story.

"That's quite amazing...I'm sorry for your brother, he must have been a great man, like you" Kat commented, they arrived at the destination, the pilot said he will try and stay for as long as possible. Six and Kat pulled out their guns and advanced forward into a building, it was invested with elites and brutes. Six and Kat made a plan, Six went up a ladder and went down a hallway and placed a few grenades on the ledges. Kat hacked a computer and grained access to the turrets.

"Lieutenant, are you ready?" Kat said over her radio, "Whenever your ready", "3...2...1...now!"

Six dropped the grenades that now landed near the elites and brutes and exploded, but not all the covenant are dead, Kat activated the turrets and wasted any covenant that stands. With all the covenant dead in the room, they rushed into the room that had the information before the pilot decides to leave them. Kat typed on the computer like a super computer.

"Got it! Lets get out of..." Kat was slammed into the wall by a brute with a gravity hammer.

"Kat!" Six shouted, but she didn't move, Six was angry, he pulled out a knife.

"Tell me demon! Why don't you run? What's the other one to you?" the brute asked.

"Because...that person, I fell for her when I saw her, you may call it a crush, but I'm going to crush you!" Six shouted, and charged at the brute.

The brute took a swing but six dodged and dash towards him, he slashed the brutes arm, the brute screamed in pain and went berserk. He kept swinging and smashing everything in its path, Six tripped and the brute stomped his foot on six and raised his hammer. But an energy sword went through the brute in his chest, the owner pulled it out and the brute fell on the ground. It was Kat.

"Was what you said true?" Kat asked Six, six didn't reply, Kat lifted Six up and they went to the chopper.

While on board the chopper Kat sat next to Six and held his hand, she took off her helmet and his and they kissed.

The pilot looked at the CCTV camera and saw the two kissing but couldn't see six's face "HOLY...WHOA!" The pilot forgot about the chopper and quickly piloted it again.

"What happened!" Kat shouted to the pilot "Nothing!" he shouted back, "Wait till everyone hears about this!" and then a gun was pointed behind his head.

"I don't think so" Kat said, "Damn it" was the pilot could say.

The end! Please Read and Review!


End file.
